Song Fic: Dangerline Amourshipping
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Homenaje a los caídos en el desembarco de Normandia Junio 6 .1944 Ash Ketchum forma parte de la primera oleada, los aliados han caído sobre Normandia. En la linea de fuego, el azabache enfrentara a la muerte, deseando no morir este día para volver con su querida esposa y su adorada hija. Amourshipping song fic lean y lloren.


Song fic. En la linea de peligro. Amourshipping

By Sato Vampire

Music Theme: Danger Line

Artist: Avenged Sevenfold

Letter Edit: Sato Vampire

Saludos queridos lectores de Fanfiction. Vengo a ofrecerles este pequeño song fic como un aporte más a la colección de fics Amourshipping y como un tributo con motivado de homenajear el 70 aniversario del desembarco de Normandía; el Día-D. Un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca.

PD: ahora quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi buen amigo Frank quien me ayudo proporcionando suficiente estilo a la hora de conjugar y hacer posible este songfic. Así que le doy la mitad del crédito.

Disfrútenlo y lloren. XD

**-DANGER LINE-**

"**Redoble de tambores"**

**-Ash POV-**

Mi Tommy está bloqueado y cargado.

Todo miedo es evadido.

Tu dices las palabras y mi arma las desfoga.

/

_My Tommy is locked and loaded_

_All fear is been avoided_

_You say the words and my weapon is drown_

Este será mi última ronda.

Algunos lo llamarían "crimen de guerra"

Podría tener una vista letal para...

(Morir)

_(To die)_

/

_This one could be my last time_

_Some people call it war crime_

_I may be staring and never leave the side_

…

Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum…en este día del desembarco lo que haga hoy en la historia marcado será. No moriré se los prometo. No las dejare solas sin padre ni esposo.

…

Nada te impacta como una herida de bala

Perdiendo mi miedo en la línea de fuego.

Sufriendo lo que un hombre nunca debiera saber

Perdiendo mi fe en la línea de peligro.

/

_Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole_

_Leaving my fear on the danger line_

_Suffering a man should never know_

_Living my faith on the danger line_

…

Arrojados a la ocupada Francia. Los Nazis esperan por nosotros. Lucharemos a uñas y dientes de ser posible. Las balas nos pasan a trazos. Estamos por caer…un tirador no se quien sea, no importa es cuestión de elegir...su vida o la mía…apunto de igual forma él a mi…entonces…

-Disparo-

…

Hago esto por mi familia.

Mi hija ama a su papi.

Muchos hablan de cosas que no saben

/

_I do this for my family_

_My daughter loves her daddy_

_Too many talk down on things they don't know_

Con colores desvanecidos.

Insensato y persistente.

Ellos podrán tomarme, pero nunca tomarán mi alma.

(Me arrastrare)

/

_With colors never faded__  
__Reckless and unabated__  
__They may take me but never take my soul[?]_

_(I´ll crawl)_

…

El golpe que recibo derribado en un momento este dolor que siento ¿Qué es? Oh dios eh sido herido, me desangro…debo resistir para mi amor volver a ver no quiero morir no de este modo…quería hacerlo en tus brazos y con tus besos

…

Nada te impacta como una herida de bala

Perdiendo mi miedo en la línea de fuego,

Sufriendo lo que un hombre jamás debiera sufrir.

Perdiendo mí fe en la línea de peligro.

_Nothing shocks you like a bullet hole__  
__leaving my fear on the danger line__  
__Suffering a man should never know__  
__Leaving my faith on the danger line__  
_

…

Oh padre mio…mi pequeña bebe. Apenas la ecuedo me siento morir…que será de ella sin su papi…sus rizos doados ojos celestes, sonrisa de angel asi como mi amada…por piedad señor…cuida de mi nenita. Es todo lo que pido.

…

Sé lo que piensas  
He estado allí antes.  
Así que piensa los momentos,  
las veces que pasamos riendo juntos._  
__._

_I know what you're thinking__  
__I've been there before__  
__So think of the times__  
__The time we spent laughing away_

"**END Ash POV"**

…

"**Serena POV"**

Nuestro hogar sufre por la Guerra. Ella clama por hombre que asesinar…padres, esposos, hermanos, hijos por igual. Mi esposo del otro lado del más está luchando, peleando por un mundo mejor. O dios te lo suplico…por favor cuida de él y devuélvemelo sano y salvo te lo imploro.

De vuelta a casa el correo llego e impaciente al buzón me dirijo…un telegrama del gobierno…es. ¡No!

…

Así que piensa en los momentos

…en casa (vida sin preocupación)

/

_So think of the times_

_At home (life without a care)_

…

La carta se desliza por mis dedos….la lagrimas inundan mis ojos…estoy llorando mis sollozos escapan de mis labios. Escucho el llamado de mi bebita nombrarme…al vela no dudo en abrazarla para poder llorar mi pena a pesar de lo que le afecte.

"**END serena POV"**

"**Ash POV"**

…

Ahora me ahogo en mi propia sangre.

(Nunca pénse estar ahogado en mi propia sangre)

El daño hecho es irreparable.

(Nunca puse mi fe allá arriba

(nunca puse mi fe allá arriba)

Pero ahora…

Tengo la esperanza de que alguien esté allí.

/

_Now I found myself in my own blood _

_(never thought I`d lay in my own blood)_

_The damage done is far beyond repair_

_I never put my faith in up above _

_(never put my faith in up above)_

_But now__, __I'm hoping someone´s there_

Nunca quise dejar solo este mundo.

Nunca quise herir a quienes les preocupe.

Y todo este tiempo pensé en envejecer juntos.

Tu sabes…

Nadie dijo que sería justo.

/

_Never meant to leave this world alone_

_I never meant to hurt the ones who cared_

_And all this time I thought we just grow old_

_You know_

_No one said it's fair_

Dile a mi bebita que todo está bien.

Que cante mi última canción el día de hoy.

Recuérdale al Señor dejar su luz encendida...

_Para mí_

_Ahora soy libre _

/

_Tell my baby girl that it's alright_

_I've sung my last song today_

_Remind the Lord give to leave his light on…_

_For me_

_I'm free..._


End file.
